Kayo Senju
"}} Kayo Senju (千寿 夏世, せんじゅ かよ, Senju Kayo) is an Initiator partnered with Shōgen Ikuma. Appearance Kayo Senju is a 10 years old girl with a small physique. Her face is gifted with thin eyebrows and thick eyelashes that arch around her crimson eyes, as well as small lips and a tiny nose. She keeps her light blue hair loose, and forms a moderate sized bang to cover her forehead and reach to the middle of her face. Two hefty strands of her hair, positioned on top of her jawline and reaching below her shoulders, are noted to be tied in several locations.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 Kayo dons a small, brown sweater with several buttons on the right side, as well as an intricate design around the waist. Covering her neck is turtle-neck jutting outwards, and long sleeves that cover her entire arms. Covering her partial parts of her legs are tight black shorts that elongate to the middle of her thighs. She walks around in small shoes.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 6 Personality Kayo Senju is a silent young girl that appears to be rather obedient to Shōgen Ikuma,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 25-26 her Promoter; despite the latter thinking of the Initiators as nothing more than mere tools.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 4 She also displays clear indications when she desires something, such as the time when Rentarō Satomi was quick to notice that she was hungry whilst attending the meeting they were summoned to by Seitenshi. Kayo believes in her strength as an Initiator, confronting several Gastrea without showing signs of fear,Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 10 and ordering Enju Aihara to stand back as she will handle them.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 12 She takes her job as an Initiator extremely serious, as bashes the ones that make light of it.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 4 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc After Shōgen's spectacle at Seitenshi's meeting, Kayo stands next to him, and notes Rentarō Satomi, the boy Shōgen attacked, is looking at her. She rubs her belly and admits that she is hungry whilst blushing. When the meeting gets underway, Kayo listens to Seitenshi's orders: to kill the Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo Area, and retrieve a case that is thought to be inside its belly. Shortly thereafter, she and the others in the room are interrupted by a booming laugh, turning out to come from Kagetane Hiruko, who announces their presence and names himself an enemy of Civil Security. Kayo quickly picks herself up and helps Shōgen when the man, annoyed, attacks the masked figure. However, their efforts are futile as Kagetane's Repulsion Shield blocks all attacks thrown at him. When Kagetane finally leaves after causing an uproar, Kayo looks at the present he left behind, disgusted by the contents: President Oose's head. She then returns her attention to Seitenshi as she is forced to reveal the truth about the Inheritance of the Seven Stars.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 6-40 Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc On a rainy day, Kayo and Shōgen look around a forest for the case, only to come across Enju Aihara, who desperately begs them for help. The two follow her steps and find Rentarō heavenly wounded, quickly taking him to the hospital.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 13-14 A day and a half later, Kayo finds Rentarō and Enju near the place of departure. She watches as Rentarō and Shōgen begin to argue, but then grabs her Promoter and reminds him that they must get ready for departure. As she walks away, she winks at Rentarō with a smile on her face.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 38-40 After arriving to the outer area, a visibly injured Kayo, holding a gun to Enju's head, questions her identity whilst shaking violently.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 Kayo can only sit quietly as Rentarō tends to her injuries, only to be asked by the young Promoter if she is okay, to which she responds affirmatively. As she informs him that the injury should heal pretty soon, she states that she is Shōgen's Initiator and tells him her name.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 2 When Rentarō attempts to introduce himself as well, Kayo interrupts him and claims that she knows who he is; turning her attention to Enju, whom she unintentionally angered. She explains to Rentarō, who is still pondering Enju's motives, that Enju's sudden mood change towards her should be obvious.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 4 Moments later, Rentarō questions the contents inside the case next to Kayo, causing her to place a hand over it and refuse to reveal anything for several minutes. Nonetheless, she decides to open it and display its contents; angering Rentarō as he bares witness to several explosives inside. She is continuously questioned, only to tell the boy that, having been attacked by a strange Gastrea to her eyes, she accidentally used an explosive without a second thought. She listens to Rentarō's hypothesis and calls him intelligent as he ends his claim, with the latter slightly agitated by the compliment. Laughing at Rentarō's shyness, she admits that she is jealous of Enju, only to be asked by Rentarō if she is happy with being Shōgen's Initiator. However, Kayo solely informs Rentarō that to Shōgen, the Initiators are nothing more than mere tools for killing; corrected by Rentarō minutes after.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 5-12 Watching as Rentarō clenches his fist, she questions if he has ever killed someone before, informing him that she has. Seeing as he is visibly angered by her claim, Kayo begs him to keep calm, as he has done the same. She continues to express herself and tell Rentarō that when humans see Gastrea, all they can think about is murder, and that it is an Initiator's job to kill the Gastrea lingering about. When Rentarō asks her if the fact that a Promoter's orders are absolute does not bother her, she replies shallowly; claiming that it will not change anything. Grabbed by Rentarō and pinned to the ground sequentially, Kayo listens to Rentarō as he informs her of the time Enju nearly killed a Promoter that fell into darkness; Enju was greatly depressed. He continues to tell her that Initiators are humans and family. However, she interrupts him when she tells him that his words are just "pretty," reminding him that if she were truly his family, he would not let her bare the full brunt of a battle. Albeit, placing her hands in front of his face, tells him that she does not want to deny his words. With Rentarō looking at her as she continues, she inquires him to let his eyes be lit by a strong light as he is righteous. Shortly thereafter, she asks him to get off of her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 13-19 Sitting next to Rentarō, Kayo speaks about the time when the Gastrea war first began, calling it a cruel world. She tells him that although she did not experience what the "pure" generation did, many have been witness to the Gastrea's uprising. She points to Heaven's Gate and notifies him that it was born from the great Gastrea war. She process to talk about the new human creation plan, only to hear Rentarō state that using the power similar to Kagetane's is what a coward would do. Kayo suddenly gets a call from Shōgen, pushing Rentarō aside as she answers. She is told by the Promoter that they have found the masked man. She packs her stuff and gets ready to leave with Rentarō and Enju. Along the way, feeling that Rentarō is thinking about her, she kicks the boy in his back. The three soon arrive to their destination and are ambushed by a deer-like Gastrea. However, Kayo makes quick work of it with her weapon. As several other Gastrea appear, she claims that Cogitation is her power; the Gastrea behind her falling into the ground. She places her weapon on her back and reveals that she is model Dolphin.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 20-33 Kayo speaks to Shōgen on the phone, who gets ready to attack Kagetane, as Rentarō stands to her side, listening. She is quickly informed by the man that they will proceed with the ambush, revealing that several Civil Securities have gathered around.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 1 Shortly after hanging up, she hears Rentarō's thoughts about her model, but interrupts him as she urges him to the port; she will stay behind to prevent Gastrea from entering the area. Rentarō is left dumbfounded as she tells him that at the scene there are groups stronger than she and Shōgen, leading the young Promoter to wonder if she would be of more help; suggesting he stays behind. However, Kayo slaps him, reminding him that he is of Civil Security and that they did not come to play comrades. She is then asked by Rentarō if she is simply asking for them to leave her behind.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 3-5 Kayo responds rather rapidly, informing him that Shōgen would have already left her behind, or even gotten a new Initiator if she were to die. Rentarō, enraged by her words, questions if she does not wish to live a normal life as a human, only to be told that she will not attempt to change his way of viewing Shōgen, but tells him that she never said she would die. As she walks towards the forest with her gun, she asks Rentaro to look after Shōgen, despite his evident dislike for the latter.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 6-9 Abilities Initiator: Controlling the Gastrea blood in her body, Kayo has gained superhuman abilities; thus becoming a member of Civil Security and receiving a Promoter as her partner.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 She is a Model Dolphin Initiator.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 33 *'Initiator's Ability: Physique': As a carrier of the Gastrea blood, Kayo is gifted with supreme physique. Such feat is proven when the young Initiator jumps into the air and easily kicks Shōgen Ikuma's Sword with one foot, and with little to no effort at all, reaching the location in mere seconds.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 26 *'Initiator's Ability: Agility': Kayo has incredible speed, granted to her by the Gastrea blood inside of her body. She was able to rush to where Shōgen's sword had been sent to in just a few seconds, causing the objects behind her to lose their position due to the pressure of her momentum. Additionally, she was able to quickly change her body position to kick the sword with her foot rather rapidly in midair. *'Initiator's Ability: Recovery': As an Initiator, Kayo possesses superior recovery speed.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 28 However, Kayo has demonstrated premature healing abilities in comparison to those of Enju's. Equipment Kayo Senju's Rifle: Kayo seems to be very proficient when it comes to using her signature weapon, a rifle. The rifle itself is identical to a real , with a dark body and lighter sides. When utilizing it in combination with her cogitation, Kayo proves to be extremely skillful, defeating a Gastrea in a single shot.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 10, Page 16Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 30-31 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Kayo comes crashing down from the sky alongside Shōgen when they spot a man transforming into a Gastrea. They quickly defeat it and, noticing Rentarō's presence, comment on his lack of responsibility. Kayo looks down at him and questions what Civil Security member talks so nicely to a Gastrea when Rentarō argues that they took his opponent. She continues to confront him by asking for his Initiator's whereabouts, explaining that each Civil Security should have a Promoter and Initiator. She then tells him that he is making light of their work for thinking that he can defeat a Gastrea without the help of an Initiator, rapidly asking what happened to Enju. Before he can answer, however, she is told by Shōgen to ignore him, which she does as she turns her head and leaves the vicinity.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 3-4 Shortly thereafter, she appears in front of multiple Gastrea and gets ready to fight them when, suddenly, Enju and Rentarō appear. At first, Kayo tells her to stand back as she is not strong enough to fight the Gastrea in front of them. However, she stays silent when Enju kills one in a matter of seconds. The four, leaving their differences aside, ready to battle the Gastrea.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 10-14 Quotes *(To Shōgen Ikuma) "Don't scream so loudly. I know." *(To Enju Aihara) ''"Move out of the way please. A Stage II is too tough for you... Guys."''Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 12-13 Battles & Events *Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko *Rentarō Satomi, Enju Aihara, Shōgen Ikuma & Kayo Senju vs. Stage II Gastrea References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Civil Security members Category:Initiator Category:Cursed Children